User blog:YakuYabai/Random Thoughts From The Past
I don't know if anyone else has thought about this when they were younger, but I would always stare up at the ceiling fan at night after my eyes got accustomed to the dark and think about how things really could be. I would think about how if I was the only human-being and everyone else was some kind of alien playing certain parts in my life to see how I reacted. Like, sort of similar to an experiment. Of course, with time, I understood that people are just people. Although, there's still that residual feeling that there just be might be those few individuals that walk into your life that might not exactly be human. For example, today, I was walking into the initial entryway of the commissary (A grocery store on the military post where I live), and some middle-aged woman dropped her shopping basket. You know, the small hand-carry baskets? Yeah, those. I kindly helped the woman pick up her few items which consisted of a couple boxes of strawberry Kellogg's, a few kiwis, a box of fluorescent light bulbs, and tofu, I believe. She looked up at me with this frozen gaze, as if she wanted to say "congratulations" or "thank you". Her eyes were a beautiful turquoise with sporadic amber speckles. I didn't think anything of it, except that she was very grateful that I helped her. In fact, she didn't say anything, at all. What happens next is what has brought my childhood-like questions back to me. It got me wondering today. I don't know if I found it creepy because I always read scary stories on websites like these, or if my imagination just likes to exaggerate everything. I just wonder if there are those few random "humans" that constantly study what we do on this planet and how we react to things. I ask this because as soon as I get through the initial entryway and into the store after helping the woman, she drops her basket in front of someone else. A part of me wanted to go help her again, but the teenage girl she dropped the basket in front of helped her. Now, you can say that this was just a clumsy middle-aged woman, but I had this weird feeling about the way she dropped the basket; it just didn't seem natural. It was subtly dramatic both times she dropped her basket. Since I suspected something was weird about her, I just kept watching after that teenager helped her. This time, as she's walking into the parking lot, she drops her basket again, in front of an SUV (Durango). She kind of slammed it more dramatically, I noticed. What bugged me and still gives me the watery eyes up to this very moment is that she bent over like she was going to pick up her groceries, but then she stopped. She turned her head toward the vehicle and just stared. She stayed in that bent-over position for a good 30 seconds, just about. Whoever was in the vehicle (windows were kind of tinted) wasn't having it that day. That vehicle honked about three times. The middle-aged woman stood up fully and walked the direction that the vehicle came from. She left her grocery basket and groceries lying in the parking lot. She just kept walking. I don't know If I'm just a wimp, but she walked in the direction I came from my barracks, so after I finished buying a few snacks and stuff for dinner, I had to find some sort of detour. It is that time of year where Alaska is always dark, too. We only get about three to four hours of daylight. Needless to say, I was fucking scared walking to my barracks room today. It could have been some crazy bitch on meth, but I don't know, man; I just got this eerie feeling from her. The feeling that she knew what she was doing. It was kind of like she was trying to figure out our weaknesses. Not necessarily our physical weaknesses, but mentally. Let's just say I'm going to start carrying a pocket knife around with me. Category:Blog posts